


Momentos [Dylmas]

by take_aBREATH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, BL, Drama, Hogwarts, M/M, Romance, Themazerunner - Freeform, Yaoi, comedia, dylmas - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, teenwolf, tmr - Freeform, tw
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_aBREATH/pseuds/take_aBREATH
Summary: Oneshots y drabbles que pueden tener o no relación entre sí sobre nuestros dos actores favoritos o sus personajes en una gran variedad de situaciones en este universo o en uno alternativo.





	1. El pirata y el violín I

Dylan está de vacaciones, por fin, con su novia Britt en unos lujosos apartamentos con una enorme piscina.

Es quizás el segundo o tercer día que pasan allí, a él no le gusta llevar la cuenta cuando se trata de descansar del ajetreado mundo así que pasa el tiempo tumbado al sol en la piscina cual lagarto. Y en ello está cuando a sus oídos llega la melodía de un violín. Levanta la mirada para encontrarse con que en el otro extremo de la piscina un atractivo chico rubio vestido de pirata toca el instrumento con gozo.

¿Qué...?

\- Parece que es un espectáculo para los niños - comenta Britt a su lado.

Dylan asiente, distraído, su atención completamente puesta en el pálido chico que toca la melodía de Piratas del Caribe con una pasión abrasadora. El moreno no puede dejar de seguir sus movimientos y, cuando el otro por fin abre los ojos se le corta el aliento ante la profundidad de los ojos oscuros.

\- ¡Mira, Dyl, es una sirena!

Vaya... pues sí que han trabajado en el espectáculo.

Los niños están más que encantados y luchan por alejar a los piratas que quieren capturar a la sirena.

El chico rubio guarda el violín con solemnidad y luego echa a correr detrás del capitán. Y Dylan se da cuenta que están corriendo en su dirección.

\- ¡Coge un rehén!

\- ¡A la orden, capitán!

Lo siguiente que Dylan sabe es que tiene una espada de juguete en el cuello y que forma parte del espectáculo. Su cuerpo entero se paraliza al sentir la ropa mojada del actor en su espalda desnuda.

\- Vaya, quizás deberíamos dejar las cosas afiladas para la segunda cita - comenta divertido.

\- Tal vez - el rubio aleja el micrófono de su boca y sonríe, tirándolo a la piscina cuando los niños comienzan a vociferar para salvar a su supuesto rehén.

\- ¡Dylan! - Britt se acerca a la piscina sorprendida.

El aludido resurge del fondo y tose un poco.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, no te preocupes - nada hasta las escaleras y sale de la piscina cuando se da cuenta de que tiene algo en la goma del bañador.

Con curiosidad saca una pequeña tarjeta plastificada.

Thomas Brodie-Sangster.  
Actor.  
xxx-xx-xx-xx.

Se sonroja de golpe y sube la mirada para encontrarse con una pícara sonrisa que lo observa mientras vuelve a tocar el violín.

 


	2. El pirata y el violín II

Dylan juega con la tarjeta entre sus dedos, mirando la piscina a través de la ventana.

\- ¿Dyl?

Sube los ojos para encontrarse con su novia desnuda, la piel brillante por las gotas de agua que no se ha terminado de secar.

\- Woow, Britt, ¿qué...? - tose, nervioso.

Ella se acerca y se sienta sobre su regazo, besándolo.

\- Britt, no... - intenta alejarla de su cuerpo.

\- Vamos, Dyl, sé que quieres - enreda sus dedos entre el pelo de la nuca masculina.

\- Yo... y-yo la verdad es que ahora mismo no estoy de humor - se levanta como puede quitándose a Britt de encima.

\- ¿En serio? - masculla, molesta.

\- Y ponte algo o te verán los vecinos - coge el móvil, la cartera y las llaves y sale corriendo del apartamento.

Britt tira unos cojines contra la pared.

Dylan respira por fin una vez que el aire de fuera le da en la cara y se acaricia el puente de la nariz donde empieza a crecer un buen dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Da un brinco en el sitio, sube los ojos para encontrarse con el chico rubio sentado en una de las hamacas jugueteando con el violín.

\- Tú... - los ojos pardos se conectan con los achocolatados y se sonroja con suavidad.- ¿Qué haces? - se sienta en la hamaca de enfrente.

\- Cuidarla - responde, simplemente, afinando las cuerdas.- Si yo le entrego mi tiempo y cariño, ella me da muy buena música.

\- ¿Ella? - un asomo de risa se cuela por sus labios.

\- Por supuesto, es una de mis mujeres favoritas.

\- ¿Es que hay muchas?

\- Bueno, compite por el segundo puesto con mi hermana Ava - se encoge de hombros.

\- ¿Y quién es la primera?

\- Mi madre.

Dylan casi ríe.

Thomas por fin deja el violín a un lado para prestarle atención. Dylan se fija entonces en que tiene puesto un bañador y una camisa ligera. O sea que...

\- ¿Te hospedas aquí?

\- Este fin de semana, es el pago por la actuación.

El moreno juega con sus manos, nervioso.

\- Entonces, tú tienes mi tarjeta, pero yo no sé tu nombre.

Por un momento, sólo por un instante, Dylan lo olvida. Porque Thomas tiene una sonrisa preciosa que le hace sentir cosas que creía olvidadas hace tiempo.

Y eso es importante. Y lo sabe. Y también complicado. Lo sabe muy bien. Y puede que imposible. Pero qué más da.

Eso es lo último que piensa antes de acercarse al otro, asegurar el agarre en su nuca para que no escape, y besarlo.


End file.
